Ecchi Doriimu, bondage!
by hOi.sugOi
Summary: Naruto compra um livro e ganha um brinde! O melhor brinde de sua vida! Naru X Saku oneshot/hentai sem palavras chulas


**Ecchi doriimu, bondage!**

-Neeeee Jiraya-sama! Mais que livro... Yoshiii!

O loiro exclama extasiado. Devorava o livro página a página. Milímetro a milímetro.

-Haha! Eu sabia que você ia gostar!

-Ara! Mais é claro!

Estava no ápice de sua puberdade. Como não iria gostar?

-Nee Jiraya-jiisan...

-Já falei para não me chamar assim... Principalmente em público!

Era uma tarde gostosa de verão. Mestre e pupilo se encontravam no centro de Konoha trocando figurinhas. Quase que literalmente, se não fosse pelo simples fato de que Naruto acabara de "conhecer tais figurinhas". Muito mal desviava o olhar do livro.

-Gomen... Digo! Jiraya-sama...!

-Diga...

-Qual é o nome disso aqui mesmo?

-Livro.

-ARA! Você sabe do que "tô" falando!

O mestre abriu um sorriso satisfeito por finalmente ter encontrado o ponto fraco (forte?) de Naruto. O mestre olhou para os lados, certificando-se que ninguém os ouviria e num sussurro anunciou pausadamente:

-Bon-da-ge.*1

-Bonhagem?

-Are! Seu burro! BONDAGE! "BonDAji"! BON...

Era tarde. Olhares de profunda repudia os envolvia. Naruto quase foi forçado a engolir o livro.

* * *

-Você é muito burro!

-Muita ousadia de sua parte fedelho...

-Ara! Por que gritou?

-Por que o burro aqui é você... Mas esqueça isso. Vai ficar com o livro ou não vai?

-Ainda pergunta?

Jiraya podia jurar que viu uma chama ou algo parecido cintilar nos olhos de seu pupilo.

-Certo... São ¥100.000*2

-QUÊÊÊÊÊÊ?

-E você acha que é fácil conseguir essas belezinhas?

Naruto abriu a boca para protestar, mas o mestre continuou:

-Isso é uma relíquia! Uma dádiva! Uma edição única! *Err... Quase.. * Mas isso é arte milenar! É algo divino! E eu duvido que você tenha visto algo parecido! Você viu a realidade! Os detalhes! A beleza e claro... caham... – pigarro – a exuberância! Tenho certeza que você não ficará insatisfeito! E você sabe né... Se executado com perícia é capaz de proporcionar prazeres... Digo poderes únicos ao usuário! Você realmente não se arrependerá!

,

,

,

Se Jiraya não fosse ninja lendário, matador e pegador; provavelmente seria o vendedor do mês o ano todo.

,

,

,

-Minhas economias...

-Para de se lamuriar... Você SABE que fez uma ótima escolha!

Jiraya se gabava contando as notas com prazer e desdém.

-Mas mas...

-Já te disse que não aceito devoluções?

-Mas mas...

-Não? Ahn... Então.. Não! Não aceito devoluções!

-Mas mas...

-ARA! Para de reclamar! E é melhor você aproveitar o dia! Amanhã você sabe né... Partiremos de Konoha logo depois que resolvermos umas coisinhas.

-Coisinhas? Que coisinhas?

O habitual sorriso lascivo brotou nos lábios do ero-sennin.

-Bem... Antes de responder essa sua perguntinha... Poderia me dizer qual foi o jutsu que mais te agradou no livro?

-Bem....

-Sim sim! Qual?

Jiraya muito mal disfarçava sua ansiedade. Estava num ponto que seria capaz de abrir a cabeça do rapaz se assim encontrasse a resposta.

-Errr...

-ARA! Esta com vergonha de mim?

-É que...

-É que o que?

-É que não sei o nome...

-Arg...! *Tinha que ser virgem...* Mostra a imagem...

O loiro timidamente folheou o livro fazendo um brilho peculiar cintilar em seus olhos. Tamanha foi a reação que mudou até o tom de voz.

-Essa. – ele respondeu prontamente

-Huuuuuuuuuum...

Jiraya grunhiu. *Esse é dos meus! Tem futuro!*

-Qual é o nome dessa? – o loiro pergunta timidamente

-Essa é a Uma Jutsu!*3

-Uma... Jutsu..?

-É! Agora sem mais perguntas! Amanhã pela manhã, quero que você vá a minha sala!

-Mas mas...

-SEM "MAIS" IDIOTA! É um brinde para você! – piscadela – NÃO FALTE! –advertiu – Ou irá se arrepender...

Dito o isso, o Ero-Sennin "esfumaçou-se".

-Mas mas...

* * *

Já em casa, Naruto nem se lembrava mais de nada. O livro era sua fixação. O livro era sua paixão. Mesmo sem entender exatamente o que se passava consigo mesmo, deleitava-se em pensamentos. Sua imaginação fluía, viajava.

-Jiraya-jiisan tinha razão! Esse livro realmente dá poderes...

Ele deveria ter dito "prazeres" se assim soubesse. Mas sua capacidade era um tanto limitada.

Dormiu profundamente.

* * *

_-Naruto... Naruto... OE NARUTO!_

_O loiro deu salto da cama. O livro que estava em seu peito deu um pulo e com o impulso caiu em algum ponto aleatório._

_-Sasakura!_

_-Não... Sua avó! Olha, vou ser curta e grossa heim! Aquele pervertido do seu mestre me mandou vim aqui te lembrar que você tem que ir a sala dele HOJE daqui a... meia hora._

_-MEIA HORA?_

_O loiro caiu da cama._

_-É. Ele falou para você não ir antes e nem ir depois. Daqui a meia hora. NÃO SE ATRASE._

_-Mas mas..._

_-Tchau Naruto._

_-Mas mas Sakura-chaaaaaaaaaan..._

_Ela já tinha ido embora._

_,_

_,_

_,_

_-Espero que seja algo muito importante..._

_Muito mal deu tempo do Uzumaki tomar banho e juntar suas coisas. Caminhava apressado para o pequeno prédio do mestre com a cara mal lavada e visivelmente fatigado. Presumivelmente não dormira bem. Apesar das "novas" descobertas que fizera, era burro demais para ligar as imagens ao que ele tinha "em casa". Era burro demais para entender que sozinho, ele poderia... CAHAM – pigarro – se divertir. Mesmo que alone._

_Não demora muito, e o loiro chegara a seu objetivo. Estava tão afobado que não notou um pequenino bilhete a porta._

_-OE! SENSEE! OE!_

_Sem resposta._

_-Será que ele... ARA! Mas o que é isso aqui..._

_Enxergou o bilhete._

"_Entre sem bater. Deixe suas coisas na sala e siga pelo corredor à esquerda. É uma porta vermelha._

_P.s.: Tira esse bilhete da porta."_

_Naruto estranhou._

_-O que esse pervertido quer comigo...?_

_Retirou o bilhete e adentrou no local incerto. Acomodou cuidadosamente suas coisas num canto e logo se encaminhou para o ponto descrito._

_-Oe... Sensee. Tadaima!_

_Silêncio._

_-Sensee! ARA! Cheguei e... que barulho é esse?_

_Mais barulho._

_-Sensei! Sou eu! Naruto! Posso entrar?_

_Apenas mais alguns sons abafados vinham em resposta._

_-Are sensei! Vou entrar heim!_

_Ao girar a maçaneta, Naruto sentiu o nervoso asfixiá-lo, seja lá o que Ero-sennin estivesse armando, naquele momento ele iria entrar na dança do mestre. E com as próprias pernas. Tinha que tomar cuidado._

_Mesmo com a maçaneta girada, não abriu a porta. *Ele acha q vai me pegar né! Haha! Não mesmo!*_

_-CHEGUEI!_

_Escorando o corpo na parede empurrou a porta com toda a força, fazendo a mesma bater forte do outro lado. Ficou alguns segundos esperando alguma coisa sair ou cair na sala, mas somente um gemido baixo foi ouvido._

_-Are... O que é isso? SENSEI?_

_Chamou ainda escondido._

_-Sensei..._

_Aos poucos foi se movendo receoso, ainda sem olhar diretamente para o quarto. Pensamentos insanos lhe invadiam fazendo-o fechar os olhos com medo de ver algo indevido. Do Jiraya, Naruto esperava de tudo._

_..._

_Silêncio._

_-Sensei._

_Ainda de olhos fechados, começou adentrar lentamente quando de repente..._

_Ploft! Pisou em algo deveras macio e escorregou caindo de "cara" no chão._

_-NÃO JIRAYA SAMA! NÃO! ONEGAI! ONEGAI! NÃO!!_

_Ainda caído, o garoto gritava desesperado protegendo a cabeça. Não tinha certeza se estava sozinho e por algum motivo, o loiro não tinha coragem de encarar sua realidade. O silêncio que se sucedeu lhe deu um pouco de segurança para cerrar um dos olhos a esquerda, mas uma fragrância peculiar invadia suas narinas fazendo-o se arrepiar levemente. Aos poucos, uma súbita coragem o rendeu fazendo-o olhar ao redor ainda agachado se deparando com alguns rodapés, parte de mobílias, seu carrasco(pequeno travesseiro de plumas e cetim que o derrubaram) e também um par de pernas humanas bem a sua frente. Peraí... Pernas Humanas?_

_-Pernas...?_

_Levantando a cabeça lentamente, aos poucos, ia se formando a imagem mais magnífica que ele poderia ter em vida. Era rosa... A única palavra que vinha a sua mente para definir era o rosa._

_O loiro ficou estático sentindo seu corpo levemente eletrizado, levemente adormecido, levemente arrepiado. Jamais em sua vida imaginaria que as coisas eram assim. Sua respiração instantaneamente se alterou ao vislumbrar o ápice da arte feminina tão única, tão desnuda, tão próxima. Tão ao seu alcance. Sentou-se._

_A sua frente se encontrava um tipo de mesa de um pouco mais de um metro, toda talhada e armada com cordas e tiras de seda trançadas. Deitada nela, havia um ser do sexo feminino de aparência frágil e completamente imóvel devido ao complexo entrelaçados artesanais._

_Por causa altura da desconfortável mobília, o deslumbrando expectador tinha uma privilegiada visão da intimidade da jovem artesanalmente enfeitada. Seu sexo era cerrado por finas cordas em suas laterais que se ligavam a finos laços de seda em tons grená nas nádegas e nos calcanhares lhe permitindo movimentos tão limitados com os pés. As pernas erguidas lhe davam um ar travesso e infantil, apesar do líquido lascivo e convidativo que fluía abundantemente da moça._

_"De uma mulher Naruto, você só pode tirar o mel. O delicioso mel." Jiraya sempre lhe dizia. E aquilo que saía dela só podia ser mel. Só aquele cheiro doce... Cheiro esse que reagira com tal maestria em seu corpo como uma combustão. Como uma mistura que em sua particularidade é a homogenia seu estado primário. Devidamente feito um para o outro. De homem para mulher. E definitivamente, eles precisavam se tornar um só._

_Tamanho era o encanto que Naruto só conseguia observar. Nem mesmo acalmar o próprio membro ele tentou. Naquele momento, ele só queria admirar. Só queria assistir. Assistir aos leves movimentos que o sexo da jovem dava periodicamente. A forma como pequenas gotículas daquele líquido viscoso lhe escorria pelas pernas lhe dando o insano desejo de querer asseá-la com os lábios e língua. Pequenas pulsações e contrações que eram acompanhadas com precisão pelo loiro. Seu membro quase que regia em resposta. Quem os visse, diria que estariam se comunicando. Se convidado._

_-É bondage..._

_Era bondage. Um complexo e magnífico trabalho de bondage. Somente um mestre seria capaz de executá-lo com tamanha precisão. Com tamanha perfeição. A beleza era tamanha que o loiro chegava a duvidar que houvesse um ser em todo o mundo que não admirasse tão embasbacado a grandiosidade arquitetônica que ali se encontrava. E estava a sua frente. A seu alcance. *Muito obrigado Ero-Sennin...Muito muito obrigado!*_

_Um fio de razão foi o suficiente para que Naruto sentisse a necessidade de seu corpo falar mais alto: queria tocá-la. Mas será que podia? Ele nem mesmo sabia quem era. Desde que entrara a moça não soltara um pio se quer! Seria ordens de Jiraya? Será que seu mestre observava de algum canto e quando finalmente ele tocasse na jovem ele... ele... "Brotaria" de algum lugar? Não... Não podia ser. O mestre disse que era seu brinde, que era dele, mas sei lá né... Do Jiraya tinha que se esperar tudo. Porém ele tinha que admitir: só de poder presenciar tamanha magnitude, era compensador seja lá o que viesse depois do toque. Ele estava pronto para tudo. Em outras palavras: morreria feliz._

_-Narunaruto-kun..._

_Uma voz fraca trouxe Uzumaki de volta a realidade. Até dado o momento, o jovem nada disse, nem se quer se mexeu. Mesmo ele pareceu se esquecer que aquela escultura tinha uma vida._

_O loiro não conseguiu responder de imediato. A voz da jovem estava tão embargada de desejo que ele não conseguia ligar o tom a pessoa. Levantou-se meio desequilibrado, escorando-se na ponta da mesa ainda assim sem tocá-la. Se tivesse que só assistir sem pegar, que lhe dessem mais algumas horas! Pelo menos alguns minutos mais. Já ereto, o resto da pintura foi se formando fazendo-o ter leves espasmos. Era muito melhor do que ele esperava._

_A mesa era mais baixa a frente, deixando a jovem com a cabeça mais baixa que seu quadril. *Por isso que a paisagem estava tão vívida...* Em suas costas, havia espessas cordas trabalhadas entrelaçando-a amarrados a mesa. Seus braços estavam atados nas laterais do corpo devidamente trançados com as cordas que seguia pelas costas. Do pescoço, saiam delicadas correntes que prendiam-lhe os pulsos, permitindo-a um movimento leve e um tanto sugestivo. Um pequeno arco igualmente trançado a bondage de seu corpo, reinava absoluto sob as suaves madeixas claras e róseas da jovem ali encarcerada. Jiraya era realmente um mestre. Tudo estava em perfeita harmonia naquele paraíso._

_-Naruto-Kun... Onegai..._

_A jovem voltou a falar gemendo baixo. Naruto sentiu seu corpo reagir de maneira semelhante a choque violento. Aquela voz... Aquele cabelo era..._

_-Onegai Naruto-Kun... Venha aqui..._

_Passos largos e ligeiros percorreram a curta distancia de uma ponta a outra. O choque de ver uma pessoa tão característica naquela situação o fez dar para trás em todos os seus pensamentos e desejos._

_-Sakura-Chan! PELAMORDEDEUS! Jiraya-Sama que fez isso com você? Fala comigo? Quem fez isso? EU MATO O DESGRAÇADO! GOMENNASAI SAKURA-CHAN EU NÃO QUERIA! EU JURO! EU NÃO SABIA NEM IMAGINAVA!_

_Apesar do desespero evidente do loiro, era visível a excitação ate dolorosa que o acompanhava. Mas a consciência o vencia. Era Sakura afinal. Acima de qualquer desejo insano, estava seu amor, seu respeito e carinho pela companheira. Se algum dia em sua vida pudesse ter o prazer de degustá-la, seria por livre e espontânea vontade da mesma._

_-Naruto... Calma.._

_-CALMA SAKURA! GOMENNASAI! NÃO OLHE PARA MIM! EU VOU TE TIRAR DAÍ! CALMA!_

_O loiro se aproximou na lateral da jovem disposto a desamarrá-la quando a mesma exclama:_

_-Onegai Naruto-Kun! Não faça isso... Eu preciso... Preciso.._

_-SAKURA? O QUE FIZERAM COM VOCÊ?_

_-Onegai..._

_A jovem estendeu ao máximo seu braço devido a limitação de seu cárcere. Com as pontas dos dedos, alcançou a barra da bermuda preta que o amigo usava e fez o máximo de esforço que pode para trazê-lo novamente a sua frente. O simples toque dela, o fez paralisar. Seu raciocínio foi mais uma vez interrompido. O que ela queria fazer?_

_-Naruto-Kun... Eu estou bem.. Eu preciso é de você..._

_O quadril do loiro estava um pouco acima da cabeça da jovem. Ela o puxou até que finalmente conseguiu segurar-lhe as pernas e fazer movimentos para baixo. Naruto entendeu logo que era para ajoelhar-se._

_-O que você está fazendo Sakura? Por que não pediu ajuda antes?_

_Naruto sentia seu sangue ir do pé a cabeça em jatos rápidos e precisos. Apesar da relutância, ele não conseguia ir contra aos atos da amiga. Se ela estava pedindo..._

_-Gomen Naruto-Kun... Eu não queria te atrapalhar..._

_Já ajoelhado, Sakura o puxou um pouco mais para perto e com as mãos acariciou-lhe o membro por cima da bermuda. Naruto gemeu mordendo os lábios._

_-Sakura-chan... Ahnn.. Por que esta fazendo ... ahnn... isso?_

_A respiração do loiro era descompassada. Sakura soltou um gemido abafado._

_-Ahnn Naruto-Kun... Onegai..._

_A jovem o acariciava com mais intensidade fazendo movimentos característicos com uma mão e com a outra acariciava a parte inferior._

_-Ahnn Sakura-Chan.. Eu não quero... Aiin.. Não quero que você fique com raiva de mim por isso... Mas... Ahh.. Não resisto..._

_-Naruto-Kun... Eu não agüentava mais... Eu precisava de você... Gomen..._

_-Ahnn Sakura-Chan.. Ahhh! Por que não disse nada quando entrei...? Ahhhh... Hmmm_

_Sakura havia aberto a bermuda do loiro. Expôs o membro dele sem cerimônia e com a palma da mão acariciava a glande pulsante nervosa._

_-Eu não queria te atrapalhar Naruto-Kun... Você parecia tão... Tão satisfeito com o que via que eu..._

_-Você é linda Saku.. Ahhhhhhh..._

_Ela engoliu o membro dele. Com movimentos rápidos, a boca da jovem o sugava intensamente com desejo. O loiro inconscientemente deslizou as mãos para os cabelos da jovem acariciando-a e fazendo leves movimentos para que aumentasse o ritmo._

_-Sakura eu..._

_Então ela parou. Naruto sentiu seu clímax ir e voltar num fio de segundo._

_-Por que..?_

_-Porque não quero que você... Que você pare agora... Só temos essa chance..._

_-Como assim?_

_-Não faça muitas perguntas Naruto-Kun..._

_Sakura começou a passar a língua devagar na glande do membro indo em toda a sua extensão. Com a ponta dos dedos acariciou a região inferior fazendo-o ter espasmos intensos de prazer._

_-Sakura assim eu..._

_-Segura..._

_Ela engolia. Tirava. Lambia. Mordia... Suas pernas estavam bambas..._

_-Sakura-Chan eu não sei se vou..._

_Ela solta o membro dele. E diz com a voz embriagada de desejo:_

_-Onegai Naruto... Só mais um pouco... Vá... Me faça um agrado..._

_As palavras o eletrocutaram da cabeça aos pés. Talvez o medo da inexperiência, talvez o pedido tão indecente._

_-Você quer que eu..._

_-Sim... Me beije..._

_Naruto agachou-se o máximo que pôde para alcançar o rosto da jovem. Os lábios se encontraram resultando num beijo ardente de mordidas lambidas. Naruto sentiu o próprio gosto vindo da boca de sua Sakura fazendo aumentar cada vez mais seu desejo de invadi-la. De satisfazê-la..._

_-Ahnn Naruto-Kun eu preciso..._

_Cessado o beijo, o loiro abriu os olhos avistando que os seios da Haruno estavam rodeados por finas tiras de seda apenas para decoração. Notando o olhar curioso do amante, Sakura anunciou:_

_-Toque-os... Se quiser..._

_Ele se quer hesitou. Deslizou a mão para um dos seios de forma brusca. Sakura gemeu de dor._

_-Gomen Sakura-Chan..._

_-Devagar Naruto-Kun..._

_Com mais cautela, o loiro apertava os seios da jovem com carinho fazendo-a soltar gemidos que o inflamavam a cada vez que anunciados. Sakura permitiu que ele brincasse com os mamilos com as pontas do dedos e na distração, Naruto sente seu membro ser envolvido novamente pelos lábios de sua amada. Dessa vez com movimentos bem lentos de sobe e desce fazendo-o esquecer-se dos seios e arquear o corpo num misto de prazer e tesão._

_-Agora não..._

_Ela pára mais uma vez os movimentos dando lambidas de leve._

_-Preciso sentir você ainda..._

_Com o corpo tremendo, o loiro mais uma vez estende a mão para os seios da jovem e como estivesse se despedindo, os acaria em toda a sua extensão. Ele percebe que a estranha mesa acabava logo abaixo dos seios fazendo-a ficar um pouco pendurada numa posição muito, mas muito desconfortável. Ele franze o cenho preocupado._

_-Nee Sakura-Chan... Essa mesa deve está te machucando... Se quiser eu.. Você que sabe.._

_-Nem tente Naruto-Kun.. Preciso de você assim... Não acabe com a brincadeira..._

_O loiro sela os lábios aos dela e levanta-se. Retira o resto da bermuda e encaminha-se para a ponta oposta da qual se encontrava._

_-Por favor Naruto-Kun..._

_-Eu vou primeiro provar-te minha..._

_-Onegaa ahhhhhhn... NaruNaruto..._

_Um dedo do Uzumaki começava a deslizar na vasta lubrificação da jovem indo de encontro da vulva ao seu órgão máximo de prazer. Tamanho era o desejo que sentia, que o loiro esfregava o próprio rosto na nádega macia de sua Sakura enquanto que com os dedos brincava sem entender exatamente o que fazia. Só de ouvi-la gemer sentia que era um bom sinal._

_-Onegai! Onegai...!_

_Ele abriu um sorriso satisfeito lambendo o próprio dedo._

_-Vou te fazer sentir o que você fez comigo..._

_-One... AHNN aiin..._

_Naruto lambia toda a vulva de Sakura ora lambendo, ora mordendo. Aos poucos foi descendo um pouco a língua chegando ao clitóris inconscientemente. Pelos gemidos intensos e descontrolados de sua parceira, ele se quer teve vontade de parar ou mudar de posição._

_-Onegai! Não quero agora... Nos.. AHHN Por favor Naruto-Kun... Eu preciso sentir você... Por favor..._

_O loiro continuou os movimentos aumentando um pouco mais a velocidade. Um dedo indiscreto invadiu a feminilidade de Sakura fazendo-a arquear a cabeça a limite do cárcere._

_-Naru.. Naruto é sério.. Precisamos... Por favor..._

_A outra mão do loiro o masturbava levemente. Aqueles gemidos pareciam uma injeção de luxaria cada vez que pronunciados._

_-Sakura... Eu não agüento mais...._

_-Por favor..._

_Naruto deu a última lambida engolindo todo o gosto de sua Sakura que escorria. Num impulso levantou-se e posicionou-se masturbando-se levemente.´_

_-Sakura-chan você sabe que..._

_-Não fale... Eu quero! Eu preciso.._

_-Sakura..._

_O loiro observou atentamente cada detalhe da arte trabalhada no corpo de sua companheira. Olhou com carinho para o corpo tão vulnerável e apertou com desejo uma das nádegas da garota._

_-Não me provoque mais Naruto... Onegaii..._

_Naruto não esperou mais. Num movimento preciso, segurou o próprio membro e penetrou de uma só vez a sua parceira. Sakura gemeu alto fazendo-o começar a estocar-la firmemente segurando pelas nádegas._

_-Aiin Naruto...Vem... One.._

_O loiro pouco ouvia. Ele só conseguia sentir o quão maravilhosa ela era. A sensação de se invadir uma mulher era... Indescritível. Se ele pudesse defini-la com uma palavra seria quente. A sensação era quente... Era molhada... Era apertada... Sufocante. Era tudo que ele queria e precisava..._

_-Sakura..._

_Naruto começava a sentir contrações intensas contra seu membro, a sensação ficava mais forte, mais gostosa, mais descontrolada. Estocando cada vez mais rápido, o loiro sentiu Sakura contrair-se fortemente chegando a um orgasmo intenso entre movimentos rápidos e ininterruptos. O loiro vendo sua companheira gemer tão ardentemente, acompanhou-a não muito depois num prazer contido e carnal. Embriagado nas próprias sensações, o garoto não conseguia se quer raciocinar algo plausível. Deixou o corpo cair pesado abraçando as nádegas firmes de sua Sakura._

_-Sakura eu..._

_-Naruto-Kun... ahnn_

_-Hmm..._

_-Foi Maravilhoso..._

_-Obrigado Sakura-Chan.. Eu.. Eu te... te amo_

_-Naruto-Kun eu... Naruto..._

_-Sakura..._

- OE! NARUTO! NARUTO!!!!!

-AHHHH!

O loiro quase caiu da cama. O livro que estava em seu peito deu um pulo e com o impulso caiu em algum ponto aleatório.

-Sasakura!

-Não... Sua avó! ATÉ QUE ENFIM HEIM! Olha seu mestre lascivo mandou te avisar que...

-Pe-pera...

-Narutô! Tenho tempo não heim!

-Mas mas..

-Oh! Só vim aqui te dar um recado heim! Seu mestre mandou eu te lembrar para você se encontrar com ele! Daqui a meia hora!

-MEIA HORA? Peraí...

O loiro caiu da cama.

-É. Ele falou para você não ir antes e nem ir depois. Daqui a meia hora. NÃO SE ATRASE.

-Mas mas...

-Tchau Naruto. Tô sem tempo.

-Mas mas Sakura-chaaaaaaaaaan...

Ela já tinha ido embora.

-Mas mas... Isso tudo foi um sonho dattebayo???

Silêncio. Passou mentalmente tudo que tinha acontecido no sonho. Não podia ser só um sonho! Não podia! Mas talvez...

-Então será que...

* * *

_No dia seguinte..._

-Naruto! Naruto?

-Acho que ele já foi Kiba...

-Será?

Shino forçou a tranca da porta. Estava aberta.

-Naruto!

Chamaram uníssono. Nada.

-Naruto!

-Are! Quando mais precisamos dele... Aquele idiota some!

-É verdade...

Kiba conclui deixando o corpo cair pesado numa poltrona com almofadas.

-Aii!

-Que foi?

-Sentei em algo... _duro_?

-Duro?

Shino abriu um sorrisinho maldoso.

-Vá se ferrar varejeira! Não é nada do que você está pensando! Isso aqui é...

-Um livro!

-ARA! E que livro! Phew!

O olhos do Inuzuka brilharam.

-Naruto lendo?

-Claro! Até eu leria isso!

-Isso o que?

-Hoho!

-Arg... Até o Naruto se rendeu a essas... essas... coisas?

-Você é viado só pode ser...

-Vai se...

-Aww...

-Que foi?

-Essa edição aqui eu já tenho...

- Edição...?

-Sim sim! É uma coleção que lançaram há pouco nas bancas!

-Bancas?

-Sim!

-E você coleciona isso?

-Claro! São apenas ¥500!*2

-Você...

-Ara Shino! Isso é uma obra prima! A desse mês foram os peitos do ano! Nossa pena que não tinha o da....

...

* * *

_Em algum lugar tão tão distante..._

-MEU LIVRO DATTEBAYOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

-Tenho outro aqui se você quiser... ¥100.000!

* * *

Legenda:

*1 Bondagem: segundo o meu amigo Google/Wikipédia  
# Bondage é um tipo específico de fetiche, geralmente relacionado com sadomasoquismo, onde a principal fonte de prazer consiste em amarrar e imobilizar seu parceiro ou pessoa envolvida. Pode ou não envolver a prática de sexo com penetração.

*2 ¥100.000 e ¥500: respectivamente equivalentes a $1000 e $5! xD e isso é por alto tá!

*3 Uma Jutsu: Uma é cavalo em japonês! No caso eu queria que fosse posiçao do cavalo. Na verdade é de quatro "escrotamente falando" mas mas... nao encontrei melhor! Inu Jutsu iria ficar sei la ne ¬¬ AHH! Inu=cachorro ! E coloquei Jutsu para aproveitar a viagem do anime ne xD Ahh! No sonho, a Sakura estava "de quatro" -errr-

Ahh! Ecchi doriimu é Sonho Indecente em japones ^^

* * *

Olá olá

Eu fiz essa fic pq sei lá! As vezes sonho com ela Oo

Não me pergunte daonde tirei isso né matubem xD

Espero que alguém goste... sei la acho q meu hentai não foi akela coisa

Mais juro q tentei

Bjinhos a todos

Mandem reviews PELAMODIDEUS XD

*p.s.: hey seifeer /lol não é bem doentio né... eu sei. Mas o problema é...

DONDE KO TIRO ESSU? Oo*


End file.
